Rapunzel
by Yuki Artsa
Summary: He wasn't a prisoner, nor was he a princess. But he didn't expect a princess to say he was a prisoner. [Drabble]


Yuki's writing something that's _yaoi-free_...?

For those of you looking at me like, _"What the actual fuck,"_ then go join my OC's over there. -waves to them playing illegal poker and drinking- I got bored, so the classic anime challenge thingy (you know, _"write twelve characters from your favourite anime"_ thingy? Yeah, that one) I completed because Grambi knows why, and I swear it turned against me. In the end, I had:

 ** _•Hancock describe a relationship between Hachi and Doflamingo_**

 ** _•Fukurou, Smoker and Doflamingo in a relationship_**

 ** _•Vivi walking in on Rayleigh and Doflamingo fucking_**

 ** _•Being asked about a Bepo x Hancock fanfic, if Bepo x Doflamingo would be a good couple, and what our favourite bear would look like if he was crossdressing XD_**

So I decided, _"hey, let's pick one of the strangest to do that seems somewhat possible,"_ and the end result was a title for a Hurt/Comfort fic of Vivi/Kumadori... Otherwise it'd be:

 _• **Fukurou and Hachi's baby**_

 ** _•Fukurou de-flowering Smoker_**

 ** _•Or a Smoker x Bepo x Kumadori fic with a warning_**

... And neither of those really sound appealing to me XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy the randomness I have to offer you. -bows-

 _(P.s Two things; first is that I was considering to make it Vivi as the main, but redecided because of Kumadori's hair, and I might one day make this a story for those interested, but nothing's been decided. That's it, I hope you enjoy!)_

* * *

The new arrivals came silent like ghosts on the late night ship. Some of the cloaked figures were quite large in size, others were tall or short. The only thing they had in common was they seemed to know each other, but the few people around them didn't care. They had been gone for days, visiting new lands and finally returning to their families was their only priority. Hooded strangers or not, as long as they left them in peace, they didn't care. The three of them stepped out, shifting the limp bodies they hoisted on their shoulders. The largest, someone who seemed almost spherical, carried the bulkiest of the group (two rather huge men respectively), and the tallest carried two more. The smaller one had nobody, but lead them through the moonlit streets of Alabasta with ease.

"Chapapa... Are you sure we'll be safe here, Kalifa?" The giant asked with a faint whisper, though it was quite loud nonetheless. Their leader turned to meet their gaze, placing a finger to her lips and continued without a response. "Yoi, yoi... I'd trust her Fukurou, where else do we have to go after what happened?" The other whispered to his friend, who nodded solemnly in agreement. "But the question is if we can treat them in time, with such bad injuries." Said male shifted one of the bodies so only part of his face was visible, which was covered in blood, bruises, and was a deathy pale despite his usually tanned skin. The woman at the front turned again, glaring once more. "Shush! We need to get there as quickly as possible! We won't be recognised immediately, so we have to use this to our advantage." Her eyes, though a soft blue, were clearly pained at seeing the half-dead body, and she fastened her pace as if to hide her brimming tears. "Just... Hurry up, okay? We'll get them treated here, and once they're better, we'll go."

At that, they all hurried towards the castle.

* * *

"...waking up..." An all too familiar, feminine voice.

"Blu...Blueno..." That recognisable laugh.

"Ka...well..." Distinctive tone.

"Ple...wake..." _Everyone_.

Four pairs of eyes slowly cracked open, and there were sighs of relief all through the room. Jyabura, Blueno, Kaku and Lucci glanced the room over, and Fukurou broke the silence. "Chapapa... We're glad to see you're alright. We thought you were dead back then." Kalifa gave her fellow associate a slap, pushing up her glasses. "As if. You know how strong these guys are." Her attitude was a little off, and it made sense why; they had _failed_ their mission, one they worked tirelessly on for years. And now it was obvious that the Government wanted them dead, unwilling to let them get away with secrets the public should never be aware of. Nobody had to say anything, but Kumadori did, explaining, "Yoi yoi. We managed to escape Enies Lobby and found ourselves in a ship bound for Alabasta, so we kept hidden. You've been out for almost a month, which was the length of the trip."

Lucci was the first to try and sit up, but a pecking at his side stopped him. Hattori crossed his wings, cooing in disagreement. "You all need to rest up, coo coo. As soon as your wounds have healed, then we'll have to keep moving, so don't make this harder than it is." The raven sighed quietly, throwing a glare to the wolf who lay in the bed beside him, and propped up his pillow. "Chapapa, you should know that Lucci won't ever follow someone else's orders unless they hold superiority above him." Hattori cooed sadly as the other three more or less followed, and Kalifa rolled her eyes. "The three of us will get some supplies. Hattori, don't let them leave their beds." The bird saluted to the woman, watching them leave before glaring as best as he could at the recovering patients as he could. Jyabura snickered, rolling his eyes. "He's just as stupid as the giant house cat." Lucci hissed, "Keep talking, mutt."

Kaku, Blueno and Hattori shared a knowing glance, a comical sweatdrop rolling down. This was going to be a pain.

* * *

In the end, the three had split up to scour for different supplies. Kalifa was going to look for food, Fukurou was searching for the basic medical equipment, and Kumadori was to check on the world around them, if they had caught wind of the wanted agents. The streets, he found out, were quite busy; he wasn't necessarily used to them, spending most of his life training. He had bumped into quite a few people, but the blue-haired woman he encountered was a different story. She had a strange air around her that he couldn't quite describe. Probably that she apologised compared to everyone else who muttered under their breath, he figured.

"What is she doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? She's been going around Alabasta!"

"I know, but that was rurally, not here!"

"I can't believe she's really here!"

Kumadori raised an eyebrow at people's hushed whispers. Who were they on about? Whoever it was, they seemed pretty important. The street he stood in had since grown into a circle, in the middle was the same blue-haired woman he had met, a group of children and a merchant, profusely apologising and chanting "Princess Vivi" hurriedly. The woman smiled softly, assuring him apologies weren't necessary, and picked several apples from his stall, handing one each to the children. They looked starved, but their faces glowed when she looked at them, a wide smile spreading across their faces. "Thank-you Princess Vivi!" They all chirped. She smiled once more, dusting off her soft blue dress that suited her hair. "It was nothing, really."

Princess Vivi, huh? Ah yes, Kumadori remembered hearing her name before. She had ended the war between the rebel army and the royal forces two years ago in her home country of Alabasta, and since had been a beloved peacekeeper. No wonder everyone seemed to adore her. He shuffled past people, and slipped through the alley, but not to Vivi's missed attention. She had caught a glance of the long haired male, noting his lavender hair longer than any she had ever seen, and clearly, he needed medical help.

* * *

"Hello?" Kumadori's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice from below. He had since returned to the group in time to stop Jyabura and Lucci destroying the whole building, and he had spent the rest of the day inside. Now, late at night, he was on guard, to make sure they weren't jumped during the night despite the unlikelihood. "Um, hello? I know you're there." Sitting by the window, he peered out and looked around. The streets were dimly lit, but even in the darkness, he could see her bright blue hair like a glow stick. "Princess Vivi, yoi?" He asked, to be certain. She nodded, her escort cawing and nuzzling to her touch. "Caroo thinks you're dangerous. But you aren't, are you?" Kumadori let out a quiet laugh, looking over to the leopard and wolf hybrids. "Not really, if you compare me to my companions. It wouldn't matter anyway, we don't have reason to hurt people."

Vivi was quiet, before she finally said, "You worked for the Government, didn't you?" Before the former agent could reply, she continued, "I don't mind if you did! It's just that most of the Government agents who come usually visit the castle first and ask about the incident two years ago."

"The scheme by Sir Crocodile?"

"Yes. But when I saw you earlier, you looked pretty beaten up, so I thought otherwise."

Kumadori smiled softly at that. "My injuries haven't recovered yet; we came far from here."

"We?"

"My companions."

Vivi nodded, before rummaging for something around the duck's neck. "What are you looking for?" He asked. If she hadn't recognised him, then they were safe for now. Just a fake name and some lies, and they'd be gone. "I was going to throw a rope up to you; I figured you needed some medicine and all, seeing how roughed up you were." Kumadori laughed softly, but it made Vivi look up curiously. "Yoi yoi, hold it out." Somewhat cautiously, she held out a metal box in front of her, watching in astonishment as a thick strand of his hair curled its way down the wall, wrapped itself around the handle, and lifted it up with ease. "That's amazing.." She whispered, watching him sit it aside. "Thank you." Vivi smiled softly, like she had done earlier, and it was welcoming, as if he could trust his life into her hands.

"What's your name, anyway?" _Oh no, time to act fast._

"Pardon?"

"Your name." _Quick, make an excuse._

"Yoi yoi, it's a secret."

"A secret?"

"I might tell you if I trust you enough, yoi." _Nice one._

"Alright then... I'll be sure to stop by again soon."

Just as she was about to leave, she looked up with a smile, calling back, "I'll see you tomorrow night, _Rapunzel_." And with that, she climbed onto the duck, and disappeared into the night. Kumadori stared at where she was for a few moments, before smiling, looking out to the full moon hanging over the buildings before him. Rapunzel, huh? He could handle that for now.


End file.
